abuso de confianza
by kathyry
Summary: por mas improbable que sea algo, aun así debemos dudar y mas si tenemos hijos, siempre debemos cuidar a quien metemos en nuestras casas, porque podemos estar metiendo a un depredador a un rebaño de ovejas. y en esta historia les mostrare las consecuencias.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, casi todos.

Esta es mi nueva historia chicos, pero como siempre este tema es algo fuerte, ojo contiene violación, violencia, muerte, lujuria entre otras cositas que irán descubriendo, pero de antemano les digo que no e puesto edades precisamente porque se los dejo a su imaginación, aunque me inspire en una noticia que vi en un programa llamado primer impacto. Y a los que no les guste simplemente no los lean, a nadie se le pone una pistola para leerlo.

Cuando Llegue de la escuela me fui a bañar, luego me puse una falda hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tiros, fui a la cocina en donde me tome un refresco y me acosté en el mueble viendo la tv. quedándome profundamente dormida, desperté varias horas después y ya era de noche, ahí note que tenia la falda muy levantada, mi blusa también, además tenia una pequeña mancha roja, me quede mirando, pero deje de hacerlo cuando escuche pasos, termine de acomodarme la ropa, era mi padrastro quien me miro de forma extraña mientras prendía el televisor. Estaba nerviosa y me dolía todo, necesitaba a mi mama, pero no estaba y no le podía decir a mi padrastro lo que me pasaba.

Trate de moverme, pero me dolían las piernas y mi pequeña vagina, hice una mueca y el me seguía mirando de pronto miro asía mi falda y se rio, lo mire extrañada y su mirada se dirigió al mueble que también tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre, al verla me horrorice y fui con mucha dificultad a la cocina ya que me dolía todo, regrese con un paño y una fuentecita y lo limpie todo bajo su mirada, luego lleve todo a la cocina. fui a mi habitación, me quite la ropa en mi baño y me sorprendí, mis senos estaban muy sensibles, tenia marcas de chupones por todas partes y lo que es peor mi vagina estaba algo roja, busque una crema que usaban cuando tenia alguna picadura y me la pase sintiendo un gran alivio, pero no entendía que pasaba, ya no sangraba, pero no podía entender como se había adelantado así mi periodo, pero mágicamente ya no sangraba, o porque parecía que me habían mordido todo el pecho si saber que hacer empecé a llorar y me quede profundamente dormida en la cama.

Excelente ya todos están profundamente dormidos debido a que les puse un polvo para dormir en sus bebidas, ella volverá a ser mía, esta tarde cuando la vi acostada en el sofá debido al refresco que se tomo, el cual sin que ella supiera tenia algo para que se durmiera, no me pude contener y la hice mía de manera salvaje, dejando como prueba una manchita de sangre que ella misma luego quito, avergonzada, sin saber que fue culpa mía, al a verle quitado su pureza, pero deseaba mas y en pocos momentos lo conseguiría.

No podía arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubriera, por lo que revise que en las demás habitaciones todos durmieran, aunque seria difícil explicar porque andaba completamente desnudo en la casa, despacio voy a su habitación, ella esta hay dormidita, sin las sabanas, miro su rostro y se nota que había llorado, me acerco a ella y lentamente le quito toda la pijama con deseo , no puedo evitarlo mis ojos se enfocan a la parte inferior en donde miro su ropa interior y también se la quito mientras voy depositando besos en toda su piel desnuda, ahora la tengo completamente desnuda para mi y no permitiré que otro hombre disfrute lo que me pertenece, porque eres mía, solo mía Isabella.

No puedo dejar de contemplarla, sus senos son hermosos aunque aun no ha conseguido su tamaño máximo debido a su corta edad, pero dentro de pocos años podre disfrutarlos mejor y sus pezones son rosaditos, no puedo evitarlo, me acerco a ellos. Los muerdo lentamente mientras mis manos recorren su piel deteniéndose en su pequeña vagina, mis dedos entran fácilmente en su cavidad, la cual ya no es tan pequeña como lo era en la tarde, pero mientras le succionaba el pezón ella comenzó a moverse, despertando y casi suelta un grito, pero no la deje la bese la fuerza mientras ella luchaba con migo, pero fue inútil. Me coloque encima de ella y con una mano le capture las de ellas mientras dirigía mi pene a su vagina, ella solo lloraba mientras yo la volvía a besar. Entrando completamente en ella, sacándole un fuerte gemido y un grito, seguía estrecha a pesar de que ya no era virgen y eso me encanto empecé a embestirla como un animal salvaje y libere sus manos, porque me gustaba sentirla luchando, mientras la violaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-por favor déjame, no sigas me duele, ya déjame, tu fuiste quien me lastimo en la tarde verdad, Isabella solo lloraba y eso me tenia cada vez mas excitado la embestía una y otra vez, mientras con mis manos la acercaba mas a mi para así gozarla mas intensamente, ella solo trataba de empujarme, pero sus movimientos solo facilitaban los míos. –no le diré a nadie, pero déjame ir padrastro por favor.

-deja de llamarme así Isabella, te ordeno que me digas papi, te he dicho muchas beses que me digas papa o papi hijita, pero eres una niña muy mala. Cada vez me ponía más agresivo dejándole pequeñas mordidas en sus senos -hijita te voy a enseñara obedecer a tu querido papi de una vez por todas y no permitiré mas malcriadeces me entiendes cariño. Ella seguía llorando, pero ya no peleaba contra mi solo se dejaba hacer como si fuera una muñeca.

-esta bien si quieres te llamo papi, papito, pero por lo que mas quieras ya suéltame que me duele muchísimo, yo casi estoy apunto de llegar, pero trato de controlarme un poco para que lleguemos juntos, así poco a poco y aunque ella no quiere su cuerpo se entrego al éxtasis y ambos llegamos a la cima del placer, dejo que mi semen brote en su vagina, no quería correrme afuera, quería toda mi leche dentro de ella y ya luego pensaría en que método seria mas seguro, para evitar embarazos, eso si no usaría condón, no con ella , mi hermosa hijita.

-te odio Edward eres un malvado, me grita ella un poco agitada, debido al orgasmo que le produje, pero me enfado, no quiero que me digas padrastro o Edward. –mi madre sabrá lo que me haz hecho, sabrá como mi padrastro a abusado de mi, mientras ella dormía, yo solo me rio la giro colocándola boca a bajo y le doy varias nalgadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-papi es como debes llamarme hijita y como no quieres entender, te daré tantas nalgadas, hasta que ese hermoso trasero quede rojito, siento como ella se estremece de miedo, y mi pene, poco a poco se empieza a endurecer, lentamente le beso el área lastimada para luego comenzar a tocarla suavemente –yo te amo mi linda Isabella, no quiero lastimar el hermoso cuerpo de mi linda hijita, así que solo debes obedecerme, entendido hijita.

-si papi, entendido, como sigue boca bajo le abro las piernas y coloco una almohada bajo du abdomen para que levante un poco el trasero, para que así sea mas fácil colocar mi pene, en su vagina desde atrás –papi me duele mucho, para por favor, al escucharla llamarme papi, me excito mas y entro en ella de una sola estocada, asiéndola gemir y gritar a la vez, ahora es mas fácil porque todavía tiene mi semen dentro de ella lo que me permite moverme con mayor facilidad dentro de ella, quien poco a poco va disfrutando de mis embestidas. Papi me siento rara, su cuerpo cada vez responde mas y ella solo llora sintiéndose extraña, su pongo que se siente culpable de que le empiece a gustar lo que le hago, pero eso solo me excita y comienzo a chuparle el cuello, dejándole marcas de chupones en toda su fina piel, mientras le agarro los senos y los aprieto, pero mis manos no se están quietas y agarran toda su piel.

-hay hijita, adoro singar contigo, pronto vaciare todita mi leche dentro de tu vagina y se que lo disfrutaras porque, aunque no quieras eres mía y te gusta como te singo, tu cuerpo responde muy bien a mi, amor mío me vengo dentro de ti, suerte que todos están dormidos porque en esta ocasión no me controle y grite fuerte al llenarla completamente de mi semen.

-no papi, por favor que no quiero seguir con esto, ni salir embarazada, no se que haces pero para y porque dices que adoras singar con migo que es eso, por favor detente que mi cuerpo me duele todito. Me rio ya que es verdad, ella no sabe que singar es lo que en otros países le dicen follar o tener sexo, pero lo que ella tampoco sabe es que le enseñare muchas cosas, cuando termine con ella, mi adorada hijita sabrá perfectamente como complacer a su hombre, o mejor dicho a su querido papi que soy yo.

-me siento muy cansada papi, lentamente veo como ella trata de luchar contra el sueño, pero este la quiere vencer, por lo que la cargo y la llevo a la ducha en donde la vuelvo a hacer mía, la dejo un momento en un mueble y le hago la cama que esta hecho un desastre, la acuesto, mientras ella no se da cuenta de nada, por lo dormida que esta, le pongo una pijama y la topo en su camita mientras salgo completamente desnudo, pero eso si con una gran sonrisa, no tengo deseos de costarme con mi esposa, pero debo hacerlo, me pongo el bóxer, el pijama y me acuesto a su lado, mientras me duermo solo pienso en lo maravilloso que fue hacer mía a mi adorada hijita y en lo felices que seremos ella y yo desde ahora.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con mi esposa Jesica, su hermana Ángela, junto a su esposo Ben quienes Vivian con nosotros, pero que se irían de viaje por algunas semanas lo que para mi era mas que perfecto, mire como Ángela me miraba disimuladamente, ella estaba enamorada de mi de hecho antes de casarme con su hermana la hice mía y le quite la virginidad cuando apenas era novio de su hermana, bueno en realidad me aproveche de una borrachera de ella, luego la obligue a no decir nada, luego de mi boda con su hermana, ella conoció a este bobo llamado Ben y se caso, aunque la hago mía cada vez que se me antoja ya que es una chica débil a la que puedo manejar fácilmente.

-cariño debo salir a buscar unos papeles, cuando despierte Isabella dile que le deje listo el desayuno, de paso llevare a angi y a ben al aeropuerto, Ángela me miro entre asustada y nerviosa. Yo le sonreí a mi esposa y sin que nadie lo notara le restregaba mi pie a angi en la vagina, la muy idiota estaba muy mojada y se levanto para ir al baño, la deje ir ya que solo era una tonta, solo la usaba, para evitar abalanzarme sobre mi hermosa Isabella, pero ya no la necesitaba.

sin que nadie se diera cuenta le puse un polvo a mi esposa en su bebida, y solo me quedaba esperar, varias horas después llamaron para avisarme, que había sufrido un accidente, pero desgraciadamente mi esposa sobrevivió, aunque Ángela y su esposo habían muerto, eso era malo quería al estorbo de Jesica muerta, pero Ángela por lo menos ya no estaría, ya que me había amenazado con decirle todo a su hermana si tocaba a su sobrina, es que días antes me había sorprendido espiando a mi hijastra mientras se vestía.

-bueno un estorbo menos, aunque era delicioso torturar a mi linda cuñadita, no fui al hospital, después de todo Jesica no se iría de el y no tenia ánimos de ver sangre ni gente enferma, me fui al cuarto de Isabella y aun seguía dormidita, me quite la ropa para luego acostarme en la cama con ella y mientras mis manos iban tocando sus senos por encima de la sabana, mis labios besaban su cuello, ella fue despertando y al verme dio un grito fuerte, lo que solo me excito y la mire con lujuria.

Pronto leerán las demás historias que e tenido paralizadas un tiempo y le dedico esta historia a todas las extrañas personas que después de leer enteras varias de mis historias me piden que las quite, porque es demasiado fuerte para su mora. Francamente todo lo que escribo ocurre día a día en nuestro planeta, miles de niños, adolecentes y mujeres u hombres son abusados sexualmente por personas de su confianza o que tienen algún tipo de poder sobre estos, la solución no es esconder la cabeza como los avestruces, la solución es leer del tema y dar la confianza de que si a tu hija o tu hijo, tu hermano o tu primo o quien sea la toca te lo pueda decir y le creas , pero da pena que hayan personas que crean que no se puede hablar del tema porque es malo. Por favor ya maduren.


End file.
